


Soft and fluffy

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tiny fluffy creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: There's a kitten in the council chamber and this time its not Qui-Gon's fault





	Soft and fluffy

“And that’s why we decided t-”

“Meow.”

The soft mewing sound had the entire Council chamber silenced in seconds and everyone looked to Qui-Gon as the man stood there and blinked.

They could be forgiven for believing the sound had come from the tall master’s robe, considering the mans rather infamous inclination to picking up pathetic lifeforms everywhere he went and Obi-Wan inwardly sighed as he wondered what kind of feline his master had picked up this time and how much of their quarters it might shred before it was healthy.

Only, Qui-Gon looked as puzzled as the rest of them, blinking at them and then looked at Obi-Wan.

‘Its not him. He doesn’t have the feline.’ The young padawan suddenly realized as he felt the confusion and slight humor through the bond.

But that would mean…

Obi-Wan looked around at the council members who were also starting to look at each other, catching onto the same thought process as Obi-Wan had.

“Meow.”

“…Master Windu, did your robes just mew at us?” Qui-Gon offered, a grin threatening to break out over his face.

“They did no such thing I can assure you Master Jinn.” The Korun offered calmly.

Obi-Wan’s jaw was threatening to drop.

Mace Windu was the culprit?!

“No, no I’m pretty sure your robes just mewed at us Master Windu.”

“It did no such thi-”

“Meow.”

This time the soft sound was accompanied by a tiny furry head sticking its way out of Mace tunic, the soft little creature’s eyes wide as it peered around, ears twitching before it crawled out of the Korun’s tunic. Mace quickly moved his hands to catch it and cup it carefully to him, stroking between the ears with care.

“…That is to say…my robes did not mew.” He acknowledge gruffly.

“You got a kitten, in your robe, in the council chambers, at a meeting.” Qui-Gon sounded thrilled and Obi-Wan’s jaw was hanging open.

Several council members looked shocked while others were covering their mouths.

“…He was cold and his mother was no where in sight.” Mace huffed as the little shape in his hands started to purr like a motor as it was petted. “I wasn’t about to leave it to die.”

Was Mace Windu blushing!?

“And you all complain about me!” Qui-Gon guffawed and Mace grumbled loudly before giving the furry little creature a soft smile and poking it on its pink nose.

‘…That’s kind of cute…’ Obi-Wan grinned to himself.

“Tiny creatures do not belong in the council chambers.” Yoda snorted before cackling. “Cute it is though.”

Mace grumbled and carefully hid the kitten in the folds of his tunic again, giving it soft pets until it was asleep again.

The meeting resumed as normal after that though Qui-Gon couldn’t keep the grin of his face.

Obi-Wan had a feeling he was doing it on purpose to rile Master Windu up.


End file.
